


Love Live Fanfiction Collection

by Aoi_Zi_Otonokizaka



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Zi_Otonokizaka/pseuds/Aoi_Zi_Otonokizaka
Summary: A compilation of works I wrote people requested or just some random stuff I wrote not made to actual full stories (yet)





	Love Live Fanfiction Collection

**Fanfiction #1: An EliKoto Story**

**Knight, Friendship and Promise**

* * *

Eli watched in horror at what she just did. The swords held by both her hands stabbed through the chest area of the two women right in front of her. Despite trying to hold back, in the heat of the moment, she started to fight seriously against her two opponents and thrusted her two swords into a vulnerable area of her adversaries' armour. The sound of the two women's swords was silenced by the multiple cries and roars of the other people fighting on the scene but to Eli, it was the only sound she could hear.

* * *

_"Eli! Just calm down and let's talk about this!"_

_Honoka and Umi had tried to talk to her but she was not having any of it. She had specifically told them while she had never forgotten their friendship and cherished it deeply, she had her own responsibilities to fulfil._  
_"Umi! I already told you! I will not show mercy on the battlefield!"_  
_Their swords clashed over and over. Honoka had tried to surprise attack her from behind but the orange-haired girl failed as Eli had managed to avoid in time. Unlike the distressed Umi, Honoka was crying._  
_"Eli-chan! Please! Let's just talk! If not for us, please do it for Kotori!"_

_At the mention of Kotori's name, Eli's mind went blank. The memory of Queen Minami's terrified face came into mind. The late Queen's eyes were filled with anger, disbelief and sorrow. She had doted on Eli since young due to Kotori having fancied her. Eli remembered the times the Queen would give her many generous gifts and time alone with Kotori so they could spend together. Heck, the Queen did not mind Eli being Kotori's partner despite being both girls. She fought for Eli to be accepted and was successful and wanted to tell Eli when they arranged to meet up on that day._

_The current Minami Monarch were kind, generous and one of the most well-liked royal families. However, their popularity was mostly from the lower-class and common folk. The upper-class families disapprove of the monarch and wanted to have the Queen killed and install a puppet King of their own who will marry Kotori and control the Otonokizaka kingdom. Due to being born to the Ayase family, one of the upper-class families, Eli was forced to take arms against her own friends, Honoka and Umi, who were trusted knights of Kotori's. She cannot refuse as Alisa was taken hostage and would be killed if she disobeyed._

_The Queen was killed by Eli…on the day she wanted to tell her that the proposal to push through for same-sex union with Kotori was approved. Eli thought she was going to kill a high-ranking official in the Minami court according to the intel she received from some of her agents. When Eli appeared, the Queen was about to call her name but Eli swiftly ended her life. Eli had no idea it was the Queen as the older woman was wearing a hood to conceal her identity. When the Queen fell to the ground and the hood fell to reveal her face, Eli realized she could never return to being together with her friends again._

_"No...you both don't understand..."_

_Honoka and Umi watched as Eli entered into another battle stance with her hands firmly on her weapon._

_"I killed the Queen. I can't go back anymore...to Kotori or to the both of you."_

_That had stopped Honoka and Umi who were extremely shocked from Eli's was not supposed to reveal herself as the Queen's killer till the castle was secured and Kotori was in custody. However, she could not hide this fact any longer. She already hardened her resolve to fight her friends and she needed them to fight with all their might as well. After all, she did not want deserved their friendship anymore…just hatred._

_Honoka instantly went into a beast-like rage. Eli was taken aback by how much strength Honoka had hidden and only managed to barely defend her strikes with my sword. Umi was calmer but there was nothing but rage as well. Unlike Honoka who seemed the ability of coherent speech, Umi had some nasty words for her._

_"HOW COULD YOU?! THE QUEEN LOVED YOU LIKE HER OWN CHILD, ELI! HOW COULD YOU JUST KILL HER?!"_

_Eli had nothing to say to her. She could make all the excuses all she wanted but the deed was done. The image of the Queen's final moments re-appeared on Eli's mind and the last words she said._  
_"E…li….please…protect…Kotori…"_  
_The Queen had died with a smile on her face. The woman did not hate Eli for killing her. She did not blame her at all. Even if the Queen had forgiven her, Eli could not forgive herself for killing the woman she was indebted to so much. That was why she wanted to die on the battlefield and her life ended by nobody else but her own trusted friends. However, it did not turn out that way. Honoka's moves were too easy to read and Eli tried to get hit on purpose but her instincts always made her dodge or block the ginger-haired girl's attacks. Umi on the other hand was precise and sharp in her movements but Eli noticed her friend was holding back._

_Eli not having any other choice disarmed her friends' weapons. She then made a leap to catch the two swords and proceeded to swiftly stabbed both her friends through their stomach immediately after landing. Honoka and Umi fell to the ground with their bodies facing the sky._

* * *

Eli fell to her knees in front of her two dying friends. Tears start to fall uncontrollably. She could not believe she just killed her friends. There was indeed not turning back for her. The next thing was to kill Kotori and destroy the monarch once for all. It was then two hands were placed on each of hers. She looked to see Honoka and Umi smiling at her. Eli could not understand it why they could be happy about this.

"Eli…take care of Kotori…if its you…I'm sure you can do it…"  
"Eli-chan…sorry about losing my head there. I know it's not your fault…"  
Eli could not believe what Honoka was saying.  
"What are you saying, Honoka?! I killed the Queen! It is one hundred percent my fault! How can I face Kotori now?! First her mother…and now her friends?! She will hate me forever…"

Eli looked at Umi who continued to speak.  
"Protect Kotori till your last breath. Betray your family, the cause you believed and kill every single one of your allies for Kotori. This will be your way of atoning for our deaths."

"Umi…I can't possibly…"  
"Eli-chan…please…for…Kotori…"  
"You can do it, Eli."

"Why didn't both of you kill me? I deserved it..."

Honoka and Umi looked at each other and back to Eli. Both of them had a goofy grin on their faces.

"Its because you are our friend..."  
Eli watched as Honoka drew her last breath and passed away. Umi gave her one last smile before passing away as well. Eli picked up the swords used by her friends and kept them in her sheaths. She had already made her decision. Her gaze fell on the castle in the distant and she started walking away from the battlefield towards it.  
"I'm sorry…Alisa."

* * *

Eli found Kotori all alone in the throne room. Her eyes were all red possibly from crying. A few soldiers were protecting her but they were quickly killed by Eli's subordinates who accompanied her. Kotori gasped upon seeing Eli in the room with her armour heavily stained with blood that it seemed her armor was red instead of silver. Eli had to kill some knights who ambushed her and her allies on the way to the throne room. Eli ordered for the entrance to be sealed. After it was sealed, Eli approached Kotori expecting her to be cowering in fear accepting her death was imminent and there was nothing she could do.

However, instead, Kotori just sat on the throne with her head held high. She did not show sign of fear. Eli could not feel but be mesmerized by how strong Kotori's spirit was. She wanted to have some words before she would decide her next course of action.

"You must have heard the news."

"Yes, I have."  
Gone was the sweet gentle Kotori that Eli knew. In her place, was a cold hardened person who had realized the harsh reality of the current situation.  
"They are all gone, Kotori. Surrender and your life will be spared."  
Kotori looked at Eli right in the eye. Her spirit would not be easily extinguished by a mere threat even it came from the love of her life.  
"I'm sorry, dear Eli but I will never surrender. I would rather die and join our friends who fell in heaven. There is nothing more for me in this world."  
"I'm still here, Kotori. We can-…"  
Kotori shook her head, now with sadness in her eyes but she still stood her ground.  
"The Eli I knew and fell in love is gone. The only thing I see is a puppet following the orders of her family and…the killer of my mother and my friends."  
Eli almost lost her cool but she had expected Kotori to already know that. She thought she was ready for it.  
"Kill me already. I have nothing more to say, to a killer."  
Kotori had meant every word. There was no hint of doubt in her tone. The girl Eli had loved was rejected in the cruellest way possible. She unsheathed Honoka and Umi's swords and placed them near Kotori's neck. Kotori sneered recognizing the swords in Eli's hands.

"So, you keep trophies now?"

"No…these are not trophies."

Eli then quickly did a backflip to the entrance. She proceeded to behead all her allies in the room. Her allies could not do anything to retaliate as Eli moved too fast for them to react. Once all of them were dead, Eli looked at Kotori who seemed unfazed by her action. The ash-grey haired girl stood up from her throne and walked over to Eli. Eli showed the swords to the girl.  
"These are not trophies but a reminder of a promise I made."  
Eli went on one knee and kneel in front of the Minami princess.

"Kot-…no, Queen Minami. I swear my loyalty to you."

Kotori could not help but laugh.  
"You? Swear loyalty to me?! After killing my mother and friends, no! I should have you executed!"  
Eli stood up and their eyes met.  
"I don't care if you have me executed. I agree I should be killed for my crimes. Go ahead otherwise there is one thing I will not do and that is breaking a promise I made with my friends."  
Kotori looked at the two swords and back at Eli. There was a blank expression her face now.  
"Do as you wish, Eli Ayase. From now on, you are my knight but don't think I have forgiven you...I'm just fulfilling Honoka and Umi's final wish..."  
"Yes, your majesty!"  
"This is your first task as my knight, end this stupid attempt at overthrowing me."  
"It will be done your majesty."

* * *

Four years have passed since Eli became Kotori's knight. However, the condition was that she would be forever be masked. Eli Ayase was dead as far as the world was concerned. Queen Kotori's knight was an unknown warrior from a faraway land who met the Queen when they were children but an accident led to them unable to show their face. Even her gender was kept secret with the bulky armour she wore.  
Kotori's personality took a dark turn since losing her loved ones. She was a tyrant who ruled cruelly over her people. She placed high taxes, passed ridiculous laws and punished anybody who stood against her. Despite acknowledging her cruelty, Eli only watched on as her only job now was to protect Kotori. That was the promise she made with the Queen, Honoka and Umi. The love for Kotori she had was still present but Kotori made it clear she would never reciprocate them ever again.

Eli wondered how long she could keep her feelings in check. Kotori had grown into a beautiful and stunning lady. Despite knowing of all her tyrannical rule, many far-away princes seek her hand in marriage and possibly stir on the correct path. However, she always refused every single one of them and never stating the reason. There were rumours it was because the Queen was in an affair with her knight. Eli almost wanted to puke at the rumours but Kotori was totally unaffected which made Eli a little disappointed.

The castle was surrounded and Eli found herself in the royal bedroom with Kotori. There was no way she could protect Kotori against the entire kingdom population. Everybody were tired of Kotori's rule and wanted her dead. She had lost favour with the people who once adored her. Her soldiers revolted and her aides had abandoned her. Only Eli was left to defend her.  
"Your majesty, wait here. I will check if the coast is clear for us to get away."  
Eli tried to move off the bed but Kotori grabbed her hand.

"Don't go, Eli."

It was then Eli saw Kotori…being the Kotori she knew. The Kotori she thought was lost forever years ago.  
"I'm so sorry, Eli…for everything I have done."  
Kotori took the bed's blanket and cried into it. Eli was frantic on what to do as it had been a long since Kotori cried.  
"Kotori, it's okay…I…."  
"NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! I DRAGGED YOU TO AGREE TO THIS PLAN OF MINE!"  
Kotori knew her reign probably would not last long so she engineered a plot to have everybody hate her to unite the classes together. This way, after Kotori was dead, there would be at least be less tension and hopefully less civil unrest with the hate concentrated on her and her evil deeds. Eli was opposed to it since Kotori would better be the kind and gentle Queen but past events had affected the ash-grey girl to reconsider so Eli not wanting to upset her, agreed.  
"I ignored you all this years when I actually wanted for you to hold me! I scolded myself privately everyday seeing you all dressed in armour hiding your face because of me! I just wanted to love you again and touch you…and kiss you…but I told myself not to. I had to be the cold tyrant to save this kingdom…so the deaths like mom, Honoka and Umi would not repeat ever again…Eli…I…"  
Eli hugged Kotori who slowly stopped crying. The two of them looked at each other's eyes. Their lips then met. Knowing this was possibly their final moments together, the two of them kissed till they were out of breath. After finally catching their breath, the two of them laughed.  
"I love you, Eli."  
"I love you too, Kotori."

Suddenly, there was a big explosion and the walls around them crumbled falling on top of them.

* * *

"Umi-chan, c'mon! What is taking you so long?!"

"Please, Honoka! I think this dress doesn't suit me at all!"  
"What are you talking about?! I'm coming in, Umi-chan!"  
Honoka opened the door to Umi's room and saw Umi in the blue cocktail dress that Kotori had sewn for her. The orange-haired girl in the tuxedo could not help but be mesmerized by how beautiful her best friend looked. She quickly dashed towards Umi and held both her hands.  
"Umi-chan!"  
"Y-yes, Honoka?!"  
"MARRY ME! BE MY BRIDE!"  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Thirty minutes later, Umi and Honoka arrived at the chapel where the ceremony was being held. The other members of muse were already there. Honoka left Umi to meet Kotori at the dressing room. She saw Kotori with Nico who was putting on the finishing touches to the wedding dress which Kotori had designed herself. Nico saw Honoka and went straight to berate her.

"Goddamn, Honoka! You're late! Luckily, Kotori wanted some last-minute changes to the dress or we would have started without with you!"  
"Haha…sorry, Nico-chan. Thanks for helping Kotori getting ready."  
"Of course. Who else is the expert on clothes besides Kotori other than me, the great Nico-nii?"  
After finishing the sentence with her signature pose, Nico left the room.  
"It's finally the big day, Kotori-chan. Let's get going."  
"Yes, Honoka-chan!"  
Honoka took Kotori's hand and the two of them left the room.

Meanwhile, Umi was looking over Eli's tuxedo.

"You know, Eli. It won't hurt if you wore a dress as well."  
Eli just chuckled.  
"It's fine. After this, we are going to have another ceremony in Russia. I will make sure to wear a dress then."  
"I still do not understand why you would want me to walk the aisle with you. I would have thought Nozomi or Nico would be more suited."  
Eli just smiled at Umi.  
"Let's just say it's something I promised with someone. Anyways, let's go. It's almost time. My gorgeous birdie awaits."  
Umi just sighed and took Eli's hand.  
"Seriously, you been hanging around Honoka too much."  
Eli stood at the altar and watched as Kotori was escorted by Honoka. Finally, the day had arrived. She wondered if Kotori had remembered anything of their past life. It did not matter even if she remembered.

* * *

_Before the wall fell on them, Eli and Kotori made a promise._

_"Eli…?"_  
_"Hmmm?"_  
_"If we ever meet again and get together...lets get married."_  
_"Of course, Kotori."_  
_"At a chapel…surrounded by friends and family. Also…let's make Umi and Honoka be our escorts."_  
_Eli looked over at the two swords lying on the bed mattress. She smiled._  
_"Of course."_  
_"Promise?"_  
_"It's a promise."_

* * *

"You didn't forget after all, my knight."

Eli's eyes widened as Kotori smiled knowingly. During the priest's recitation, Eli looked over the many people, family and friends, who were seated and present for their wedding. The members of muse standing at the back giving their support.  
"We finally made it here, Kotori…"

**The End?**

* * *

This was supposed to be an EliKoto angst story. This was supposed to be a multi-chap concluded with less than 10 chapters but I condensed it to a oneshot as the person had waited for more than a month for it and i did not want to make them wait longer. Hope you enjoy people enjoyed this piece.


End file.
